1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fireplaces and, more particularly, is directed towards a unique ash dump cover construction which includes means for enhancing the combustion of the fireplace flame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many systems have been suggested for enhancing the combustion in a household fireplace. In fact, I am aware of several prior art United States patents in this general area, which include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 186,013; 1,786,453; 2,497,486; 2,819,711; and 3,330,323.
The structures set forth in the above-cited patents include teachings concerning the desirability of providing outside air assisted means to aid in combustion in an indoor fireplace. I have found, however, that each of the above-cited patents set forth structures or systems which suffer from one or more deficiencies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,453 illustrates a rather complex forced air means for fireplaces which includes conveyors, stokers, hot water coils, circulating pumps, and the like. Such complexity does not lend itself to economical manufacture, ease of installation, or acceptance by consumers.
The Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,711 teaches a hearth vent and ash dump combination which, however, is also unduly complex in requiring a multitude of moveable and cooperating parts which subjects the structure to mechanical deterioration, wear, and breakdown. The Robinson structure further requires adjustment at frequent intervals to control the combustion, and adjustment which is difficult to achieve as a result of the location of the parts which require manipulation in the hot combustion zone of the fireplace. This structure also suffers from inherent clogging and concomitant reduced efficiency.
In spite of the proliferation of prior art, it is clear to me that no structure is presently available which is economical to manufacture, easy to install, efficient in operation, has a minimum of moving parts, may be easily incorporated into existing fireplace hearths, and which may be mass produced for universal appeal.